


Just A Whole Bunch Of Gay (BMC Smut Prompts)

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Desk Sex, Edging, F/F, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, One Shot Collection, Overstimulation, Pinkberry, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Starting off with some fluff, Vibrators, boyf riends - Freeform, getting high in michaels basement, richjake, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: just a collection of smutty BMC one shots from a prompt list, there will be many different ships throughout the seriesnot gonna be updating regularly or anything but whatever I'll get through it all eventually





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some short and pure fluff of the boyf riends cuddling to start off this sinful collection of fics, because it will be getting very smutty after the next one

Jeremy awoke surrounded by a pleasant warmth around him. He looked around the room and noticed it was not his own, but that of his best friend. The bale boy then realized the warmth around him was said best friend’s arms as he cuddled close. This would have a normal occurrence for the two teens had they been wearing any clothes.

It was at the realization the he was cuddling naked with his best friend that Jeremy remembered how they ended up in that situation in the first place. He remembered Michael’s confession, and the kissing, which then escalated into much more. They must have fallen asleep together after and that had led up to now, with Michael sleepily wrapped around his new boyfriend.

Jeremy smiled and turned around in his boyfriend’s warm embrace, cuddling into his chest. The taller boy pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

“Mornin Jer-bear” He spoke lovingly through a yawn.

The pale boy leaned up to give him a small kiss before cuddling back into the warm hug. “Morning Micha”

The two lay in comfortable silence, pulling each other as close as they could, simply enjoying each others’ warmth in that moment. They were so comfortable that Jeremy had almost started to drift off again, still cuddled into Michael as he was held like a teddy bear by the boy. Michael’s fingers ran through his soft, messy hair as he thought dreamily about all the possibilities of their new relationship.

So many things were possible now, they could go on dates, annoy their friends by being insufferably gay all the time, Michael could finally just kiss him as much as he wants (which to be honest, is quite a lot). Just as that though came to his mind, he pressed another kiss to the boy’s head. He was absolutely in love with this boy, no doubt about it.

Jeremy stirred when he felt the kiss on his head. He smiled and looked up at the taller boy. “Hey Micha?” He spoke softly, receiving a happy hum in response as he still ran his fingers through the pale boy’s hair. Jeremy smiled more and placed a soft kiss to his lips before simply saying “love you”.

Michael pulled him impossibly closer and whispered back “I love you too”, and he truly meant it. Pulling him closer though revealed something that made him chuckle lightly. “Jer, do you seriously have a boner right now?” His tone was teasing and a smirk spread across his lips as he felt Jeremy pull away and he saw the intense blush on his face.

“Shut up!”


	2. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke is sleepy and affection horny so Chloe is more than happy to smother her in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high-key forgot about this,,, but I think I'll be updating this more soon?? no guarantees tho cause I'm a lazy bitch.

Brooke cuddled into Chloe as they lay down together on the couch mindlessly watching tv at night.  Brooke had a long day and was barely staying awake through her classes because of all the all nighters she had been pulling lately.

Chloe noticed that she was starting to fall asleep in her arms and turned off the tv, giving her girlfriend a little nudge. “Hey sleepyhead, ready to go to bed?”

Brooke just hummed and cuddled closer, making Chloe chuckle as she brushed the blonde hair out of her face. “Babe, we can’t go to sleep on the couch” se poke sweetly to her sleepy girlfriend.

“Why not?” the blonde asked tiredly without moving to get up.

“Because” Chloe started, gently pushing Brooke off her and getting up off the couch “if we do you’ll be grumpy tomorrow and complain that your neck hurts.” She reached out her hand to help the other up and take her to their room.

“Brooke rubbed her eyes and fell back on the couch for a moment before reluctantly taking her girlfriend’s hand and getting up “Fine.” 

The blonde was given a sweet kiss on her forehead when she got up and was led to their bedroom, barely awake as they went.

When they got to their shared bedroom, Chloe closed their door and Brooke just flopped down onto the bed wordlessly.

“Come on Brookie, you don’t wanna sleep in your clothes now, do you?” 

The shorter girl just grumbled quietly into the bed and got up to take off her clothes.Chloe did too and soon the two girls were naked as they climbed under the covers and cuddled close.

Brooke moved up to press a sweet kiss to Chloe’s lips. “Love you” she spoke softly and smiled up at her. Chloe smiled back and gave her a few more kisses before responding with “I love you too”

They smiled and pulled each other close, pressing their bodies close together as they tried to drift off to sleep. Brooke had her face buried in the crook of Chloe’s neck and Chloe had her arms wrapped around her with one hand gently tangled in her hair.

After about maybe half an hour of cuddling like this, Brooke moved to look up at Chloe and whispered “babe, you up?”

“Nope, ’m sleeping” she replied jokingly without opening her eyes. Brooke let out a little quiet huff of laughter. The brunet yawned and spoke quietly again. “Why are you still awake? Thought you were exhausted.”

“I am, but I just can’t seem to fall asleep” she grumbled. Chloe hummed in understanding and they went back to the comfortable silence for a few more minutes. 

“Affection horny” Brooke mumbled out, breaking the quiet.

“What?” Chloe tiredly questioned.

“That’s why I can’t sleep.” Brooke started to explain “I’m affection horny.”

Chloe chuckled at her girlfriend and brushed her hair back behind her ear “well what do you suggest we do about it?” she asked sweetly with a slight suggestive tone.

The blonde blushed and brought her face closer so they were almost kissing. “Kiss me?” Chloe giggled softly. More than happy to comply, she connected their lips in a sweet and innocent kiss. Brooke sighed happily into the kiss and moved her hand up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek.

As they continued, the taller girl turned her head to deepen the kiss, gently combing her fingers through the messy blonde hair on her head. Eventually they pulled apart to look at each other. “That good?” Chloe asked quietly, knowing already that they were only just starting.

“Yes, please don’t stop babe” already getting so desperate for her girlfriend’s affection and knowing how much she loved her begging, Brooke did not hold back the whines and begging. “just kiss me anywhere please.”

Chloe just smiled and immediately shifted so that she was on top of Brooke, one thigh spreading hers apart gently as she moved to kiss down her neck. The pale girl beneath her let out another happy sigh at feeling the sweet, open mouthed kisses on her neck.

The kisses slowly progress downward to her chest, gentle pecks and licks roaming over each of her breasts. Brooke tangled her fingers in the brown curls of Chloe’s head as she placed kisses all over but avoiding her nipples to purposefully tease the already desperate girl.

“Chloe please” She let out a quiet whine at the teasing.

“Please what baby girl?” Chloe continued to kiss and lick around her chest, waiting for a response.

Another whine spilled from her kiss swollen lips “Please stop teasing me, just-” she whined loudly as her request was fulfilled mid sentence, feeling soft lips kissing at her right nipple. “Thank you” she whimpered softly. 

As Chloe continued to kiss at her breasts, she once again trailed downward, sucking a light hickey on her hip. She looked up at the beautiful face of her girlfriend and smiled as she breathed heavily. Chloe moved up to kiss her lips again sweetly, but the blonde responded desperately so the kiss ended up more heated than she had first intended.

When they pulled away Chloe smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her nose before moving down between her legs. Immediately she went to press more hisses all over her soft thighs. Some kisses lingered a little longer over faint marks from previous hickies and some were just small presses of her lips against the pale skin, all of which were fully appreciated by Brooke. 

As Chloe continued her loving assault of kisses, Brooke let out a stream of pleased hums and whimpers, as well as quiet praise of “thank you”s and “I love you”s.

Chloe started moving back up again, lingering to press light, loving kisses across the girl’s pale stomach, that she knew her to be self conscious about. This action made her giggle lightly and smile down at her.

When the thinner girl made her way back up to her face, she was met with a sweet, loving kiss to which she smiled into, stroking the blonde’s hair gently. They shifted their positions so both girls were once again laying on their sides and pulling each other close. Their lips disconnected and the two girls pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

“Feeling better now Brookie?” Chloe asked kindly.

The girl hummed and nodded curling up closer to her. “Much better” she yawned and closed her eyes, “thank you.”

Chloe responded by kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer so they could fall asleep,comfortable in each other’s embrace.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy's first time, just some sweet and fluffy smut heere tbh

Jeremy settled himself on Michael’s lap, pressing himself closer as they kissed. The two had been dating for a few weeks now and this was nowhere near their first heated makeout session, but they hadn’t gotten the chance to go much further than that yet. 

Michael moved his hands to rest at Jeremy’s hips, gently guiding his body closer to his own. Jeremy pulled from the kiss to catch his breath and looked at Michael with a mixture of lust and question in his eyes.

“I love you so much Micah” He spoke sweetly, as the boy underneath him rubbed circles with his thumbs on his hips. The pale boy smiled and brought a hand up to cup Michael’s cheek. 

“I love you too Jer.” Jeremy looked down at him as if thinking whether or not to ask something. Michael seemed to notice “Something on your mind?” he asked lovingly.

“Your moms won’t be home until late tonight, right?” He asked softly, looking at his boyfriend for an answer.

“Yeah” Michael started, thinking that maybe Jeremy wanted to get high or something while they were gone “why?” 

Jeremy shifted a little on his lap, moving a hand up to run through Michael’s soft hair “I’m horny” he stated simply, moving closer a bit “and I wanna have sex with you. Tonight.” Whatever joke Michael wanted to make about his boyfriend being horny was caught in his throat as he heard that. As he sat there looking at his boyf and not knowing how to respond, Jeremy lost a bit of his confidence and shrunk back a bit. “I mean, only if you want to” 

Michael didn’t know what to say, so instead he just pulled the boy into a kiss. Jeremy melted into it and pressed closer to his boyfriend. He tugged at his hair a little and smiled at the soft groan Michael let out in response.

When they pulled away this time, it was so Michael could pick Jeremy up and carry him to the bed they had put in the basement since Jeremy stayed over so often. Jeremy giggled as he shuffled to reposition himself under Michael on the bed. “So I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

“No, I just brought you over here to cuddle” He smirked and spoke with a sarcastic tone.

“Was just checking” Jeremy smiled and pulled Michael down for a rough kiss, feeling his body weight on top of him. He deepened the kiss, taking it over and pushing his tongue into Michael’s mouth. Trying to take back some of the control, Michael sucked on his tongue and rolled his hips down, drawing a broken whine from the pale boy below him.

Jeremy bucked his hips up and reached a hand up to thread through Michael’s hair. Meanwhile Michael brought his hands up under Jeremy’s shirt, starting to pull it up. Both boys pulled apart and sat up to remove their shirts before resuming their heated kiss. Jeremy flipped their positions when they pressed together again, receiving a surprised grunt from Michael, but he didn’t seem to be complaining when Jeremy took over the kiss again.

The two pulled apart minutes later, with Jeremy straddling Michael, looking down and admiring his form. The Messy brown hair, his shirtless chest, the lustful gleam in his dark eyes. “You’re so pretty” Jeremy spoke the praise almost in awe, as if he had never seen the boy shirtless before. Though in reality it was a sight he had been blessed with many times “God, I’m so lucky.”

Michael brought his hands back to Jeremy’s hips, smiling up at him. “Thanks, but you have it backwards, I’m the lucky one”

Jeremy stole a quick kiss and pulled back with a smile “love you”

“Love you too” Michael responded fondly “So, how are we gonna do this?” 

The pale boy thought for a moment, not knowing what to do at this point. “Um, I wanna top” he spoke unsurely “wanna be in control” after the SQUIP Jeremy wasn’t sure if he would be okay with giving up control over himself yet, even to Michael. It was something he would need to work through, but now was not the time to worry about that.

Michael smiled comfortingly, as if he knew what Jeremy was thinking. He wanted to make Jeremy happy, and was definitely not opposed to what he was suggesting now so he spoke out a response “Yeah? You wanna fuck me Jer?” His voice lowered with the question, trying to get the mood heated back up again. 

Jeremy choked on air at the unexpected change in Michael’s tone, quickly adjusting to get things going where they wanted. “F-fuck yeah I do, would you like that Mica?” there was a new wave of confidence he got from feeling Michael shudder in reaction to the use of his nickname in this setting. 

“Hell yes” was the response Michael managed to get out.

Even with the new wave of confidence, Jeremy still couldn’t hide that he didn’t quite know what he was doing. “You got lube?” he asked almost unsurely, grinding his hips down on Michael to keep the mood going.

Michael groaned quietly, gripping Jeremy’s hips harder in an effort to encourage him to keep going. “In a box in the bottom drawer” he gestured with his head to the nightstand by the bed, though he fought back a blush.

Jeremy ground his hips down one more time before reluctantly getting off of Michael. He opened the drawer and retrieved the box, opening it to find a bottle of lube and some condoms as well as a few different sized vibes. Just the thought of Michael using these made him harder in his pants. He grabbed the lube and a condom and looked back at Michael to see him looking embarrassed, knowing that Jeremy now knew about what he had in that box.

Jeremy set the box back down and climbed back on top of Michael. “You don’t need to be embarrassed babe” he spoke reassuringly, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to the tan boy’s lips. Michael let out a breathy sigh when Jeremy pulled away and started kissing his neck “besides, the thought of you using those is really hot” he spoke hotly onto Michaels skin, continuing the kisses and slowly moving down his chest until he reached the edge of his pants. 

The two locked eyes as the pale boy placed an experimental hand over the growing tent in Michael’s jeans. After receiving a hum of pleasure and a slight buck of his hips, Jeremy fumbled with the zipper of Michael’s pants before promptly removing them and then his own.

Michael looked down at the boy between his legs as his hand yet again moved over his crotch. He once again bucked his hips up into the touch and stifled a groan at the feeling of someone else touching him. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until the shot open as Jeremy had apparently moved his boxers down low enough to lick the head of his member.

“Fu-uck Jer” he groaned out as Jeremy took his head into his mouth and pulled his boxers all the way off. Jeremy tried to bob his head down lower but pulled off, coughing when he hit the back of his throat. 

“S-sorry” he mumbled in apology before attempting to go back down on him, surprised when Michael’s hands moved to stop him.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize babe” he spoke lovingly “don’t push yourself past your limit” the pale boy smiled up at him and moved forward again, licking a stripe up his length unsurely. Michael moved his hands into Jeremy’s hair as the boy moved one hand to work what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, focusing on licking and sucking at his head.

After a few minutes of this, Michael had to pull him off before he got too close. Jeremy looked confused “d-did you want me to stop?”

Michael shook his head and pulled the boy up to kiss him, feeling him melt into the kiss. When they pulled away he answered the question from before “You were doing do good Jer, I just didn’t want to finish before you got to fuck me.”

He blushed at the words and grabbed the lube from where it had been sitting on the bed. “Oh, okay” he responded with awkwardly, kissing Michael softly to hopefully ease them both of their nerves. While the kissed, Jeremy fumbled with the cap of the bottle of lube, pulling back as he poured some on his fingers. He warmed it up as he spoke “Uh, you ready?” 

Michael nodded and pulled Jeremy’s back to his to reconnect their lips. He groaned as he felt Jeremy rubbing a finger around his entrance, pulling away for just a moment to let out a quiet “please” before connecting their lips again roughly.

Jeremy slowly pressed the first finger in, being careful not to hurt Michael. He continued to kiss back roughly as a distraction from the stretch, cautiously pushing his finger in and out until there was a good amount of give. When he added a second, Michael groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips encouragingly. As with the first, Jeremy moved his fingers in and out slowly, but apparently it wasn’t enough for Michael because he separated their lips to groan out a plea of “more, please Jer.”

With Michael’s plea for more, Jeremy sped up his fingers a bit, spreading and curling them to find the spot that would please Michael the most. He found it after a little search and Michael writhed against the bed, panting hard. Jeremy smiled and added a third finger, a bit rougher than the other two, enjoying the little squeak Michael let out in response.

He let him adjust for a moment, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Good?” he asked.

Michael nodded “yes” his voice was breathless ass he continued breathing hard. Jeremy curled his fingers right into his prostate and smiled at the responding groan. 

“Love you” he said probably too sweetly given the fact that he was now thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy he was speaking to. 

The other boy could only respond with a breathless and whiny “l-love you too!” as his prostate was abused. When he felt like he was stretched enough he brought his hands to Jeremy’s hips and pulled him forward so that his own unclothed erection rubbed against the other’s barely covered one. Both boys groaned at the feeling. “‘m ready Jer” Michael stated, continuing to grind into the boy. “Please”

Jeremy pulled his fingers out slowly, noticing the barely audible whine Michael let out at the loss of them. He sat up and finally released himself from his boxers that were becoming too tight. 

Before Jeremy could grab the condom, Michael  picked it up and sat up to kiss Jeremy. He pulled back to carefully open the condom and roll it onto Jeremy, loving the sigh of pleasure he got from him before being pushed back into the mattress with a bruising kiss.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Jeremy spoke softly to Michael when they pulled apart.

“What, finally losing your virginity? Or are you talking about me specifically?” Michael teased with a smirk, getting a well deserved smack on the shoulder.

“You, dummy!” Jeremy spoke through a laugh.

“Hey, I may be a dummy, but I’m  _ your _ dummy” he smiled at him, also laughing lightly.

“Yeah, you’re mine” Jeremy spoke with a sweet yet possessive tone as he slowly started pushed in.

“Fuuck” Michael groaned out at the feeling of being filled. Both boys were breathing heavily and looking at each other intensely.

Jeremy held his hips still so Michael could adjust. He leaned down to connect their lips, both groaning as it resulted in a slight shift of their positions. Jeremy testingly rolled his hips forward, pulling back to see Michael’s response. 

Michael looked back up at him with a needy expression “Move, please Jer” Jeremy smiled down at him and slowly started to thrust his hips, watching Michaels face for any signs of pain but only found bliss as the boy started to let out quiet, breathy moans.

Jeremy moved to start sucking a mark onto Michael’s neck and tangled a hand in Michaels hair, giving it a gentle tug. As much as Jer wanted to be rough and really fuck Michael into oblivion, he knew he should be gentle this first time. They would have plenty of chances to be rough later, but now Jeremy was setting a slow and intimate pace as he tried to make Michael feel as good as he did.

He started to angle his thrusts to find Michael’s prostate and smiled against his skin when he heard his moans increase in volume as he found it, speeding his thrust a little and murmuring sweet praise into his ear. He tried to keep the angle to continue hitting that spot but definitely missed more than he hit. The sounds Michael made when he angled just right though sent waves of arousal through his body.

“Fuck Jer, feels so good” Michael moaned out softly, arms around Jeremy’s torso, pulling him closer. “Love you so much”

“Love you too Micha, so good for me” he connected their lips again into another heated kiss, though this was much softer at first. As the two got closer to the edge though, the kiss became a bit more passionate and sloppy. 

Michael pulled away and gasped out a moan as Jeremy aimed a particularly good thrust directly at his prostate. His noises only increased as he felt a warm hand wrap around his leaking member. He closed his eyes in pleasure, arching his back as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. 

“You close Micha?” Jeremy asked, voice low and breathy, sending a shiver down Michael’s spine. “Gonna come for me?”

Michael’s body shook as he came, he pulled Jeremy into a desperate and passionate kiss as he rode out the aftershocks. He whimpered a bit in overstimulation as he felt Jeremy cum, still thrusting softly until he eventually slowed and pulled out. Jeremy tied off the condom and tossed it to the trash before he collapsed next to Michael, both boys breathing hard and smiling blissfully.

A minute or two of blissful silence but for the sounds of their breaths passed before Jeremy broke it, turning to look at Michael. “Was that good Micha?” he asked, hoping Michael had really been enjoying himself as much as he had.

Michael looked back at him and kissed him sweetly. “So good Jer” he smiled at the boy “though we should probably take a shower, don’t wanna go to bed covered in cum.” he chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, but that requires getting up.” Jeremy countered, putting an arm over Michael’s chest and kissing his neck softly.

“Fair point” Michael agreed, smiling at the kisses “but we’ll feel gross later if we don’t”

Jeremy groaned and reluctantly sat up “fine, you’re right”

Michael sat up too, feeling a bit sore but otherwise fine “I know I am” he smiled at his boyfriend and they got up to go clean off, going back to bed after and cuddling happily as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost went the predictable route of writing Jeremy for this, but in the end decided a bored and horny Brooke would be more fun so heere ya go

It was another boring and lonely Friday night for Brooke. She, Chloe and Jenna were supposed to hang out for a girls night since her parents were away on a business trip until tomorrow, but the two girls had an unexpected project they had to work on over the weekend and had to cancel. So now Brooke was just sitting alone on her bed in an oversized t shirt, not seeing need to wear more than that when she was just gonna be at home by herself all night. 

She was bored and had nothing to do. After scrolling through her instagram feed for a while she layed back on her bed and put down her phone, staring up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer to her boredom.

She ended up just thinking about her friends. Mind eventually drifting more specifically to Chloe. She thought about how pretty she looked, even in the morning when she just woke up and didn’t have makeup on, and she thought about how warm her body felt against hers when they cuddled. The more she thought the more her thoughts started to get less innocent and platonic as she thought of what it would be like to kiss her. 

Well, they had kissed before, but only ever at parties for dares or spin the bottle or that one time they got really drunk. Brook thought of what it would be like to just be able to kiss her whenever she wanted, or to have the kiss mean something to them both. She thought of the kisses escalating and how nice it would be to have Chloe’s hands on her skin, in her hair. 

“Fuck” the blonde muttered to herself, shifting on her bed. Now she was horny. She continued thinking about her best friend, not feeling guilty about it as she had come to terms with her feelings a long while ago. As she conjured up a fantasy, a hand slipped between her legs, slowly rubbing herself through her underwear.

She imagined Chloe sitting on her lap, kissing her hard. In her fantasy they were already stripped down to their underwear, imaginary Chloe was wearing a set of lacy black panties and a matching bralette that brooke knew she had, as Chloe had not hesitated to show her when she got them. As Brooke thought of how hot she looked in that underwear, she moved the hand that wasn’t already busy touching herself to reach under her shirt and massage her breast, imagining it was her best friend doing it.

Usually she would try to keep down any noises that threatened to escape so that no one else in the house would hear her if they were home, but since she was home alone she let out a soft hum at the pressure that was getting to be not quite enough.

The blonde decided to strip herself of her underwear as she continued her fantasy, imagining Chloe moving down between her legs. As imaginary Chloe moved, Brooke instinctively opened her legs more, moving her hand to touch herself more directly, letting out a pleased hum thinking of Chloe’s mouth on her.

She rubbed gentle circles around her clit, dipping down to her entrance a few times and feeling how unreasonably wet she was just from this, all the while imagining her fingers to be Chloe’s tongue and lips, licking around her core. 

She started to let out a steady stream of soft noises as her fingers worked herself closer and closer. She felt like it was too much yet not enough at the same time as her pleasure built, whining out Chloe’s name a few times.

Soon the girl was writhing on her bed, fingers rubbing at her clit fast and hard as she thought of Chloe. She was whimpering out Chloe’s name and a few quiet bits of “please” or “feels so good” as if the other girl were actually there and making her fall apart like this. 

As the pleasure built up, she slowed her hand to featherlight touches before stopping, edging herself and not allowing herself the release she craved just yet, knowing it always felt much better after denying herself a couple times. It was at this point she decided  her fingers weren’t enough, getting up quickly and pulling a small vibrator out of her nightstand drawer.

A new fantasy played in her mind, Chloe teasing her, setting the vibrations to a low setting and dragging the vibe down her body until bringing it finally to her wetness and slipping it between her folds. Brooke let out a soft moan as she followed her fantasy, pressing the vibrator to herself and arching at the pressure. 

She moved it in and out of herself for a few moments before bringing it up and pressing it to her sensitive clit, gasping at the sensation. Brooke turned the vibrations up and continued pressing it to her clit, moving her hips against the toy in search of more. Imaginary Chloe smirked and pressed her lips to Brookes nipple, Brooke moving her hand again to toy with it to mimic the girl licking and sucking at it. 

Her soft noises once again became more desperate as the pleasure was increased with another change in the intensity of the vibe. She was grinding her hips against the vibrations, desperately chasing her orgasm, but once again right before she could release she pulled the vibe away. She took a moment to catch her breath and soon moved the vibe back and continuing like before, moving against it in desperate search for release, this time allowing herself to keep going when she felt it build up even quicker than before.

She whined and arched her back as she felt herself get close again, pressing the vibrator more firmly to her clit and continuing to grope her breast. The blonde let out a cry of Chloe’s name as she finally allowed herself to cum. The girls orgasm shook through her, intensified by the edging. Her back arched hard and she felt the pleasant warmth flow through her body.

As she felt her high wear off, she turned town the vibrations to the lowest setting, writhing at the pleasant overstimulation for a moment before turning the vibe all the way off and putting it down. She relaxed against her sheets and breathed out a satisfied hum as she calmed her breaths.

A few moments later she got up to go to the bathroom, when she returned she heard her phone ding and picked it up to see a text from Chloe.

**[Chlo <3]** hey brookie done working on the project for rn, sorry about having to cancel girls night :(

Brooke smiled at her phone, glad that her friend was thinking of her, thinking of how perfect her timing was, as always.

**[Brookie]** its ok chlo, wouldnt want ya to get a bad grade cus of me

**[Chlo <3]** yeah, hope ur not too bored without us tho, whatcha up to?

**[Brookie]** not much, just scrolling thru insta

**[Chlo <3]** yeah, well im gonna get some beauty sleep, jsut wanted to check in first 

**[Brookie]** awe thx, get some rest chlo, gn

**[Chlo <3]** yeah gn, luv u <3

**[Brookie]** luv u 2  <3

Brooke sighed and plugged in her phone, flopping back on her bed. If only the other knew how she really meant it. But that would have to be a conversation for another time. Right now Brooke was content to just lazily doze off happy in knowing that after all they’ve been through, Chloe cared about her, even if it wasn’t the same way.


	5. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake just have some fun casual friend sex, no homo (but totally homo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me forever and still ended up p short lol, just wasn't that inspired for this one I guess

“No homo, but I’d totally suck your dick” Jake spoke the words casually as the two boys talked.

Rich honestly wasn’t sure how their conversation led to this. Not that he was complaining. The two had just been chilling out at the motel Jake was currently staying at, talking about whatever as usual.

“Honestly same dude, no homo, full bi” Rich grinned confidently and chuckled a little with his response, subconsciously hating how his lisp came out a bit but not paying it much mind as he knew Jake didn’t care nor act like he even noticed.

Jake smiled back and shrugged a little before connecting their lips. It was honestly not the first time they had kissed. The two had had their fair share of dumb dares and drunken makeout sessions, and a few times they had just been bored or curious. This kiss started out simple and comfortable, Rich pulling away for a moment as they both chuckled a little.

“For real though, you down to get a blowjob right now?”  Rich asked with a little wiggle of his eyebrows and they both started laughing.

“I mean, sure, go for it dude” Jake managed after they had calmed down from their laughter.

“Cool” Rich let out another little chuckle before pressing his lips back to Jake’s. The kiss heated a lot quicker than before, this time with intent behind it as the two got into the right mood.

The jock pressed his tongue to the other’s lips, as Rich opened his mouth to let him deepen the kiss, sucking on his tongue a bit when it was pushed into his mouth. Rich moved to sit on Jakes lap, effectively straddling him without breaking the kiss. Jake hummed into the kiss and moved his hands to rest on Rich’s hips.

Rich pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at his friend with lust clear in his gase. He smirked and got up off of the other boy’s lap, moving down to sit on the floor between his legs. Jake moved a hand to Rich’s hair as he reached a hand to palm the boy slowly to work him up to hardness. The taller tilted his head back a bit as he let out a sigh at the feeling. As Rich Pulled at his zipper, Jake smiled down at him.

“Hi” he smiled back while pulling down Jake’s underwear.

“Hey” Jake chuckled and ran his fingers through Rich’s hair. 

When Rich got the other’s boxers down he admired the boy’s member. “Nice dick dude” 

Jake laughed “thanks bro” Rich moved forward to press a kiss to the tip in response. “Dork” Jake ran his fingers comfortingly through his hair again as the smaller grinned and started to take him into his mouth.

Rich swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked, drawing a soft groan from Jake. “fuck, that feels good” he tugged gently on his hair. The smaller boy moved mone hand to stroke what he didn’t have in his mouth while he focused on the tip and moved the other down to start to palm himself.

After a minute Rich moved his hand away and suddenly took him all the way down, repressing his gag reflex and bobbing his head. The sudden change had Jake gasping and gently tugging on Rich’s hair. Rich pulled off and smirked. “You can pull my hair if you want” He immediately went back down and looked up at him as he pressed himself all the way again.

“Damn Rich, you’re really good at this” The Jock breathed out as he started to pull on his hair as he moved. The boy let out a groan at the praise and hair pulling, going back to palming himself. Jake noticed the reaction and pulled his head along harder “You like it when I praise you, huh?” He pulled the boy off so he could answer.

This had Rich gasping out a pleased “Oh definitely, and I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to you fucking my throat” 

Jake smiled and guided Rich back down, humming as he swallowed around him. “Fuck, so good Rich, making me feel so good.” Jake groaned as he started to pull on Rich’s hair and buck his hips up into his throat. Rich let out a muffled moan around him in response, moving his hand into his pants to stroke himself properly. 

After a few minutes of this Jake was a panting mess, groaning out a warning that he was nearing his climax. “Oh fuck, so good for me Rich, gonna make me cum” Rich hummed and moaned around him in acknowledgement and swallowed around him. A few more thrusts Jake released down the shorter boy’s throat. Rich kept going and working him through it, only pulling off when Jake was finished.

“Holy shit dude” Jake smiled at him as he pulled off his own pants and moved up to straddle him again.

“I know, I’m great” he chuckled and groaned, still stroking himself.

“Need some help there?” Jake asked and wiggled his eyebrows, Rich almost gave him a playful punch for it, but decided he was too turned on to care.

“Y-yeah, that would be great” he spoke softly, moving forward to connect their lips for a heated and sloppy kiss. He let out a soft noise against the jock’s lips as he felt his hand wrap around his member, moving quickly.

Rich had gotten himself pretty close already, so it only took a few moments of Jake whispering soft praise to him as he jerked him off before he was coming with a gasp of Jake’s name.

The two kissed softly as they both calmed down from their orgasms, Rich being the first to pull away.

“Well that was fun” He smiled dorkily at his friend.

“Yeah, we’re definitely doing that again sometime” Jake responded, pressin another quick kiss to kis lips.

“Oh definitely” 


	6. In Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boyfs get high and horny, what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one also ended up p short, still happy with it tho, the next one is def gonna be longer

**[Player 2 ♡♡♡]** Hey babe, having a shit day. :(

**[♡ Player 1 ♡]** wanna come ovr n get stoned in my basement?

**[Player 2 ♡♡♡]** You know me too well, be there in 10.

**[♡ Player 1 ♡]** oki, luv u  <3

**[Player 2 ♡♡♡]** Love you too Micha.  <3

Jeremy smiled a little to himself, glad to get to spend some time with his favorite person. He was feeling particularly anxious that day over nothing in particular and was hoping Michael and some weed would help calm his nerves as they usually did. The pale boy slipped his phone into his pocket and slopped on a pair of shoes before going to leave the house.

“Going to Michael’s, bye!” He called to his father before he left.

“Have fun kiddo!” he called back as Jeremy walked out and closed the door behind him. 

The walk to Michael’s was cold and uneventful, Jeremy just quietly humming to himself as he walked. When he reached Michael’s, he let himself in with his key as he usually did and headed down to the basement to find his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed lazily smoking from his pipe.

“Hey Jer” He greeted sweetly when he saw his boyfriend descending the stairs. 

“Hi Micha, starting without me?” Jeremy asked teasingly as he made his way over to the bed to give Michael a kiss. 

Michael chuckled and smiled at the sweet kiss “Had just started smoking when you texted me” he handed the pipe to Jeremy who brought it to his lips to take a hit, feeling the smoke fill his lungs. “Only took a couple hits tho, wanted to wait for you,,, mostly.”

Jeremy sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend, cuddling up to his side to take in the familiar warmth. Michael wrapped his arm around his shoulders as he took another hit and passed the pipe back to Jeremy. 

“You okay babe?” He asked softly with that comorting smile Jeremy just adored.

He smiled back “Now that I’m with you, yeah” he stated in a super sweet voice, making the other chuckle.

“Dude, you know how cheesy that is, right?”

“I know” the pale boy smiled and took a long inhale of smoke before connecting his lips with Michaels to pass the smoke to him. This was nothing new for them, so Michael eagerly breathed in the smoke from Jeremy’s mouth, smiling against the boy’s lips. 

The taller boy smiled down at him “really though, what’s up?” he asked again calmly and Jeremy knew he just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

“Eh, nothing in particular, just feeling a bit stressed today” he responded “you really help with that though.” 

“Well glad to know I’m doing my job right then” Michel smiled at him again and the two continued smoking. 

As the got stoned, they shared a lot more of the hits, eventually just abandoning the weed and making out. Jeremy was now stradling Michael as they shared a sloppy and passionate kiss.

Jeremy pulled back and started kissing Michael’s neck knowing how sensitive it was. He smirked against the skin when he felt Michael buck his hips up and started grinding against him in response. 

“Jer please” Michael whimpered as a dark hickey was sucked into the crook of his neck and jeremy felt him move his hand down to palm his growing erection.

The shorter beat him to it tho as he palmed his boyfriend slowly “Please what Micha?” He asked teasingly with a smirk as his boyfriend let out a breathy moan.

Michael just arched his back and let out another desperate noise instead of answering. Jeremy continued to touch him through his pants and moved his hips against his leg, both boys letting out their own sounds.

“Jeremy” Michael whimpered “More. please”

Jeremy removed his hand to undo both of their pants and pull both their pants and underwear down just low enough that he could take their dicks and start stroking them together. This action caused the boy beneath him to choke on a moan as he pulled him down for a desperate kiss. 

As he continued getting both of them off, Jeremy could tell Michael was getting close. He sped up his hand on them and pulled on Michael’s hair, encouraging the boy to cum.

“Fuck, Jeremy!” The darker skinned boy moaned out as he released over Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy kept going, feeling himself close and loving  the whimpers of overstimulation from his boyfriend. He came hard with a moan of Michael’s name.

He kissed Michael slowly as the two calmed down from their orgasms. Breathing eventually slowing back to normal.

“Love you miah” Michael spoke softly when they pulled apart.

“Love you too babe” Jeremy smiled at him. “We should probably change our clothes” he noted as he noticed how much of a mess had gotten on them.

Michael pulled him into a hug “in a minute, don’t wanna get up”

Jeremy smiled and kissed his cheek “dork”.

 


	7. On A Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyfs are just horny nerds who wanna fuck instead of doing their homework, what more do you expect from me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wish I had included "I'll treat you like my homework: slam you on my desk and do you all night long" somewhere in here but oh well, missed opportunities ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> last two chapters were short so this one's a bit longer

“Ugh this is so stupid!” Michael groaned over his textbook from his place on Jeremy’s bed. “Why do we even have to learn about this stuff anyway?”

“I don’t know Micha, probably cause they just want us to suffer” Jeremy replied as he sat hunched over his own textbook at his desk.

Michael snorted a little at his boyfriend’s response and got up to go sit on the desk, not giving two shits that it wasn’t meant to be sat on. He sits where he wants.

Jeremy looked at his boyfriend as he sat directly on a page of his homework. “Micha, I was working on that!” 

The taller just laughed in response. “If I fits, I sits” He smiled down at the other boy and tapped a finger to his nose. The pale boy scrunched up his nose in such an adorable way the made Michael’s heart melt a little. “Besides Jerbear, I think we need a break from the studying. My mind hurts.” 

“Fair point” Jeremy said somewhat reluctantly as he closed his textbook. “What do you wanna do instead?”

Michael shrugged and moved Jeremy’s textbook so he could be seated right in front of him on the desk. “Kiss me?” he suggested in a sweet tone.

“Gladly” Jeremy smiled and stood up so he could connect his lips to his boyfriend’s sweetly. He cherished the familiar taste of cherry slushie and a hint of weed. Michael melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms over Jeremy’s shoulders.

After a few minutes, Jeremy broke the kiss to smile at Michael, both boys looking back at each other sweetly.

“I love you very much Micha” the shorter spoke sweetly as he began to pepper soft kisses over the other’s neck.

“I love you more Jer” He sighed happily at the affection.

“I love you most” Michael could feel him smiling against his skin.

“Dork, did you just try to quote Tangled at me?” Michael ran his fingers through the boy’s messy brown hair.

“Maybe, but you recognized it as a Tangled quote so who are you to judge?” He laughed softly and smiled at the other.

“Oh fuck you” He joked through a laugh.

“I know you would” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows and laughed more as his boyfriend pushed him away a little.

“Oh my god, you horndog” he was smiling anyway and wasn’t trying very hard to really push Jeremy off him.

“You say that like you aren’t low key horny all the time. Which I know you are.” The pale boy stated as he stepped closer to the other again.

Michael smiled innocently as he opened his legs a bit to give Jeremy room “What makes you say that?”

Jeremy stood between his thighs now as he spoke in a slightly lower voice. “Maybe the fact that you’re always down to fuck whenever I am, which is pretty much always.”

“That’s just calling yourself out Jer” Michael countered, noticing the change in his boyfriend's tone.

“Or how you’re always texting me how much you want me to fuck you.” He continued, ignoring Michaels comment “You get so desperate for me so easily” he smiled sweetly and moved closer to speak lowly into his boyfriend’s ear as his hands caressed his thighs. “I know exactly what to do to make you hard and desperate for me to fuck you, like I know you are now, just from a little dirty talk.” 

Michael’s breath caught as he blushed hard at how quickly his boyfriend had switched the mood. He would argue but he knew he was right. Jeremy really did know how to get him in the hot and desperate. Hearing his voice like that and feeling him so close to his body had gotten him an instant hard on, as it always did. Michael internally cursed his teenage hormones as he felt Jeremy’s hand move to palm him lightly.

“Fuck” Michael groaned softly at the friction and closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at the smug smirk that was surely on his boyfriend’s face.

“Well, am I wrong Micha?” His voice was smug and confident, the way only Michael usually had the pleasure of hearing.

“Shut up, you know you’re right” He groaned again when Jeremy removed his hand.

“Oh? Is that an attitude I hear?” Jeremy pressed himself closer to his boyfriend.

“Maybe” Michael responded “What are you gonna do about it?”

Jeremy pulled Michael’s legs up onto his hips a breathed hotly into his ear “I’m gonna fuck you senseless right here on my desk like the desperate little slut you are” His voice was low and dripping with the confidence his hormonal brain only gave him in situations like these. Michael didn’t know what to say to that so he just pulled him into a deep passion filled kiss.

Jeremy smirked a little into the kiss as his hands wandered his boyfriend’s body, eventually settling onto his ass and squeezing it roughly. This action only caused the boy to press more into the kiss, pulling Jeremy impossibly closer and letting out a soft noise as their clothed erections rubbed against each other

Michael broke the kiss to catch his breath only to gasp at the feeling of Jeremy now grinding against him.

“You always fall apart so easily for me, don’t you Micha?” Jeremy pulled off the darker skinned boy’s shirt and was now working on undoing his pants.

Michael nodded his head, not trusting his voice to not just beg for Jeremy to fuck him already. Though he did seem to like how desperate he was at the moment so he decided to try and see how far he would take it.

“Yes Jer, you always make me feel so good. Please just fuck me now? I need you so bad” Jeremy didn’t usually have him begging like this so soon, but was nonetheless happy with the effect he was having on Michael.

“So desperate already” He spoke teasingly and pulled Michael’s pants and underwear off before taking off his own shirt. “Don’t worry Micha, I’m gonna make you feel real good.” He sat back down in his desk chair, moving forward so that his face was level with Michael’s crotch. 

The boy on the desk sucked in a breath in anticipation of his lover’s actions, whining a little when Jeremy moved forward only to press soft, open mouthed kisses across his inner thighs.

“Please Jer” his voice was quiet and pleading. “Stop teasing” 

This only caused the pale boy to smirk against his skin and start placing rougher bites in place of the soft kisses moments before. Loving how Michael groaned, he pulled back a moment to admire the marks he had trailed all around his inner thighs, some of them very close to where he knew Michael wanted his mouth to be but not quite there yet.

He brought a hand up to finally take his boyfriend’s leaking member in hand, causing a choked moan to escape his lips as he rubbed his thumb across the head.

Looking up at the desperate look in his boyfriend’s face, Jeremy spoke in a low and teasing voice, “What do you want me to do to you Micha?” He smiled up at the boy and waited for a response.

“Please Jer, please suck my dick? I’ll be so good just, please?” His voice was shaky and desperate, the way only Jeremy could make him. 

“Good boy” Jeremy said sweetly before lowering his head again to finally take his cock into his mouth, just taking in the tip at first and licking around it expertly in the way he knew the other boy loved.

Soft groans started slipping from his mouth as he finally got the attention he had been wanting. Jeremy smiled a little around him before lowering down to take more. He started to bob his head, being helped along as Michael’s hands tangled in his hair. 

Jeremy stopped once his boyfriend’s noises started getting louder and more desperate. He pulled off and kissed his way up Michael’s body, nibbling a little on his nipples when he got to them. 

“Damn, I love you so much Jer” Michael smiled at him. 

Jeremy smiled back and got up “love you too Micha” he placed a quick kiss to his lips and went to grab the lube. Michael moved some things out of the way on the desk and leaned back with his legs open invitingly as Jeremy returned. “Such a good boy for me” he spoke in that lower tone he had used earlier and Michael melted at the praise.

“Just for you Jer” he smiled as Jeremy returned. 

The pale boy smiled back sweetly as he pulled him closer to the edge of the desk, thinking about the position for a moment before pulling Michael off the desk just to turn him around and bend him over it. 

The change in position caused Michael to let out a surprised gasp and an inviting wiggle of his butt after a second’s adjustment. 

“Now, you’re going to keep being a good boy for me, right Micha?” He rocked his hips against the boys ass teasingly, humming lowly to himself at the friction on his still clothed erection.

Michael pressed back against his boyfriend, feeling a bit bratty he spoke out a playful “Maybe” wondering how riled up he could get his boyf

Jeremy reached forward and tugged on his hair harshly “just maybe?” he smirked at the gasp the action drew from the other.

“M-maybe you’ll just have to give me a reason to” Michael breathed out, loving this side of his boyf.

“Hmm, maybe I will” Jeremy released his grip and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. After warming it, he teased Michael’s entrance by rubbing around it, pushing a finger almost enough to go in but not quite.

This made michael’s breath hitch and he groaned, already starting to get frustrated at the teasing. “Please Jer, need you”

Jeremy looked down at him “Are you gonna be good?” he pushed the tip of his index finger in for a moment before pulling it back out again.

Michael whined, still feeling more rebellion in him and wanting to see just how far he could push him. “Maybe”

Two fingers were pushed in roughly, Michael letting out a surprised squeak that melted off into a moan as the fingers stayed still.

“Well then” Jeremy said, not moving his fingers “if you’re only  _ maybe _ gonna be good” he pulled Michael’s hair agan and lean forward to speak in a near growl “then I’ll only  _ maybe _ let you cum.”

Michael cursed lowly, debating whether or not to keep up with the bratty attitude. He apparently thought too long because he was once again gasping at the feeling of his hair being pulled.

“So what’s it gonna be, slut?” Jeremy looked down at him, waiting for a response.

“Haven’t decided yet, maybe you’re just gonna have to fuck me and find out” Michael knew he was walking a dangerous line, Jeremy might actually not let him cum, but it was fun to see him all dominant and fuck if Michael wasn’t ready to get his brains fucked out on this desk.

“Hmm” Jeremy thought “Guess my Micha needs to be taught a lesson in obedience huh?” He started to move his fingers, immediately seeking out his prostate.

“Fuck” Michael’s head fell forward against the desk “guess I do” He moved his hips a little to help Jeremy find what he was looking for, moaning loudly as his prostate was hit. 

Jeremy smirked at the reaction and prodded at that spot, adding a third finger soon. He was sure to make sure his boyfriend was stretched well but also tried to get him worked up and close to the edge.

Michael bit back a moan as he felt his climax approaching, trying to hold on for as long as he could. Jeremy could tell he was getting close though and pulled his fingers out, tracing them around his rim teasingly again. He whined at the loss, panting as he was edged.

“Jeremy please” he all but moaned out, feeling his rebellion washed away by his desire for Jeremy to just fuck him senseless.

“Please what Micha? You gonna be good or am I gonna have to keep edging you until you learn?” Jeremy was removing his pants now, realizing he hadn’t checked yet he asked “color?”

Michael would’ve smiled at him had he not been so desperate, but, since he was he just replied “Green, please just fuck me? I’ll be so good, just need you.”

Jeremy, pleased with the response, rolled a condom onto himself and applied more lube, soon pressing against Michael’s entrance. He held onto the boys hips as he pushed in slowly, allowing Michael to adjust.

“God Jer, you always feel so good in me” Michael moaned as he moved his hips to signal Jeremy to start moving.

Jeremy started a rough and fast pace already that had Michael moaning loudly, the sounds of skin against skin and the desk hitting the wall could be heard as Jeremy pounded into the other boy, pulling his hair hard and trying to coax him into an orgasm, knowing that neither of them were really going to last that long after the teasing and edging.

When Jeremy aimed to his his prostate Michael saw stars, moaning out Jeremy’s name repeatedly and feeling himself growing close yet again. “Jer ‘m-  _ fuck _ !” Jeremy had taken his member in hand and started stroking in time with the movements of his hips.

“You wanna cum for me Micha?” his voice was deep and a little shaky as he tried to hold himself together, which only seemed to further Michael more.

“P-please Jer, feels so good!” He moaned out, barely stopping himself from releasing.

Jeremy groaned at how wrecked his voice was “Cum for me Micha” he said lowly in his ear, pulling on his hair again and speeding up his thrusts.

Michael moaned out as he came hard into Jeremy’s hand, gasping at the feeling of the other’s orgasm shortly after. Both boys panted as they calmed down and Jeremy pulled himself out, tying off the condom and falling back into his desk chair. He pulled michael carefully into his lap and kissed him sweetly. 

When the two caught their breaths, Michael was the one to break the kiss “Well that was fun” He smiled tiredly at his boyf. 

“Yeah” Jeremy agreed “much more fun than studying.” both boys chuckled softly.

“Think you can carry me to the shower?” Michael asked tiredly, voice rough.

Jeremy thought for a moment “Only one way to find out.” He picked Michael up bridal style and made his way to the bathroom. “Guess so” he smiled as he carefully set the boy down,

“Awe, my big strong boyf” Michael laughed a little as Jeremy started to turn on the shower “Love you”

Jeremy smiled at him, taking in the adorably wrecked appearance he had now; messy hair, kiss swollen lips, little love bites and marks littered across his body. He was beautiful. Jeremy truly meant it when he said “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
